The present invention generally relates to assemblies used for mounting instruments in a vehicle, and more specifically to assemblies for mounting Citizen Band (CB) radios in a vehicle. Previous to the present invention, CB radios were mounted in one of two ways. In the first way, the CB radio is permanently flush mounted in the dash or header (the area above the windshield but below the roof) like a car radio. When mounted in this manner, the CB radio is not easily changed out. However, these permanent flush mount systems are aesthetically pleasing and place the CB radio in an out of the way protected environment. The other mounting method is to mount the CB radio in an exposed manner with brackets upon the dash or header. This mounting method is not aesthetically pleasing and places the CB radio in an exposed position, and therefore the CB radio can be easily damaged.
However, this latter system allows drivers easy access to the CB radio. This is especially advantageous to drivers who wish to change out or access the CB radio frequently. Heavy duty Class 8 trucks are often operated by several drivers in shifts. Typically, each driver likes to use his or her own CB radio when operating the truck. Thus, since easy access to the radio is important, they sacrifice the aesthetics and the protection of flush mounted CB radios and use the bracket mounting system. This permits the drivers to easily swap out the CB radio at an end of each shift. Thus, there exists a need for an instrument mounting assembly which provides the aesthetics and protection afforded by a flush mounted system while also providing easy access to the CB radio to facilitate the removal of the CB radio and installation of another CB radio.